The First Time
by Vickychan
Summary: It's Dodoria's 5th date with a girl and everything seems to be going well, but he's a little nervous about what she plans to do when they go back to his bedroom. *lemon*


**Author's Note:-  
><strong>Okay so this is my first ever Dodoria romance sketch! I decided a while ago I was gonna hook him up with one of my OCs, and after discovering there are absolutely no Dodoria lemons on the internet I decided to write one. I hope you like it and please R&R!

***Lemon Warning***

* * *

><p>Dodoria cautiously poked his head around the corner, his back pressed up against the ship's wall. His bedroom on Frieza's ship was just up the hall, but he had to make sure the coast was clear – the <em>last<em> thing he wanted was for anyone to see who he was with. Not that he was ashamed of her… actually, he'd be happy to announce that he'd just come back from his fifth date with Raidisha… but he was afraid of how their superiors would respond if they found out.

"Okay…" Dodoria looked at her. "Coast is clear!" In just a few seconds he ran to his room with Raidisha following closely behind. He keyed his security code into the panel beside his door and let her in, looking around again before he followed her into the room and allowed the door to hiss close behind him.  
>"Wow!"<p>

Raidisha grinned as she looked around the room and turned to him. "This room is cool!" she exclaimed. "I thought you said it was messy?"  
>"Well, uh… I knew you were coming, so I cleaned." Dodoria blushed a little, lowering his eyes.<br>"I didn't know Frieza let you guys have rooms like this." Raidisha commented as she poked her head into the ensuite bathroom.  
>"It's just me and Zarbon… Zarbon's is better." Dodoria shrugged. "Actually… I'm not usually here. Lord Frieza has me working a lot."<br>"Well… you're really strong, right?" Raidisha blushed, turning to look at him. "It's no wonder he trusts you."  
>"Thanks." Dodoria smirked a little. He settled his eyes on her. God, she was beautiful! Long thick black hair, dark skin, a slim figure… sure, she was wearing armour, but he could still tell. Anyway her legs were exposed, and they were very appealing. She was dressed just like Raditz except instead of shoulder pads her armour just a strap over her left shoulder and her right shoulder was bare. She did resemble Raditz slightly… but it figured; after all she was Raditz's female counter part – but she was way cuter than! Slightly shorter too.<p>

Raidisha made her way over and sat on the large double bed that was pressed against the right hand wall. It had soft black sheets and scarlet pillows… coloured just like the rest of the room. Dodoria's carpet was black and his walls were scarlet; it was a true warrior's room! There were pieces of armour and fighting equipment everywhere, neatly placed on the furniture and a tall, wide mirror beside his bathroom door.  
>"Got a drink?" Raidisha smiled.<br>"Oh! Right – sorry." Dodoria's blush deepened; dammit, how could he forget that! This was why he'd been avoiding bringing her back here – his hosting skills sucked! Raidisha had asked to go back to his on the way home though… and how could he refuse? Normally he just dropped her off at her place and said goodnight; maybe she thought it was about time she came here. Although… Dodoria did wonder what her intentions were.

He made his way over to a large drinks cabinet that was next to the bed and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of thick dark liquid, avoiding Raidisha's gaze as he felt his blush start to fade.  
>"What's that?" Raidisha questioned, pulling a face at the drink. It looked like oil!<br>"This is really good!" Dodoria grinned and poured the liquid. He turned to her. "It's from my home planet – I used to have ten of these bottles. Uh… this is the last one. I don't get to go home much."  
>"I thought you never went back since you started working here?" Raidisha looked at him.<br>"Yeah… that's what I mean." Dodoria sighed. At least she was a good listener. He handed her a glass and watched her reaction. Raidisha stared down at the liquid. It was a heavy brownish black colour with a couple of lumps here and there… ew. How the hell had he gone through nine bottles of this crap? Dodoria laughed, joining her on the bed. "I know it looks bad, but try it! It's really good – and it's good for you too." He grinned. "Full of iron!"  
>"Fine…" Raidisha mumbled. She frowned at him. "If I die, it's your fault!" She took a swig of the drink and blinked. Actually… it was quite nice! It was sweet, like strawberry candy. The lumps were a little weird, but… it was tasty!<br>"See!" Dodoria smirked.  
>"What is it?" Raidisha asked.<br>"Uh… that's not important." Dodoria sweat dropped, looking away. Girls always reacted badly to this…  
>"<em>Huh<em>!" Raidisha frowned. Dodoria looked at her. Crap… she was getting annoyed! Saiyan girls sure were short-tempered, and Raidisha never had any problems speaking her mind. Dodoria sighed.  
>"Reptile's blood." He mumbled.<br>"_**Ew**_!"

Raidisha yelped, shoving her glass back into his hand.  
>"That's totally gross!" she wailed. "Why do you drink that!"<br>"Hey – a second ago you liked it!" Dodoria argued.  
>"Yeah…" Raidisha growled, snatching the glass back off him. "Lucky for you I don't have standards!"<br>"Uh…" Dodoria blushed a little.  
>"Hm?" Raidisha looked at him as she drank the rest of the liquid. "… Oh!" her face reddened. "Uh… I didn't mean it like that." Dammit! Had she offended him?<br>"It's alright." Dodoria said, standing up. "I know you didn't." Shit, why did he have to be so paranoid? It was _her_ idea to come back here!  
>"Dodoria…" Raidisha began. She set her glass down on the bedside table and crawled over to him, taking hold of his arm as she sat up. "I like you."<br>"You…" Dodoria swallowed, his heart racing "You do?"  
>"Uh-huh!" Raidisha grinned. She rose as high as she could on her knees and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his back. Dodoria closed his eyes as she kissed him, his heart pounding faster. Dammit… what the hell was wrong with him! He'd kissed her before – this was their <em>fifth<em> date and he'd kissed her goodnight on their first! Then… a few times after that. They'd made out for ten minutes outside her room last time! She'd invited him into her room before, when Nanapa and Yasa were out… but he'd refused. Maybe that was why he was so nervous; this was new, and his heart was going crazy over it! It pounded into his ribs harder and harder, he thought at any second it was going to burst!

Raidisha pulled away from Dodoria, sensing his discomfort.  
>"What's wrong?" she asked.<br>"N-Nothing." Dodoria sat down on the bed beside her, forcing himself to act cool. Crap. What if this led to something? He'd been worried about that ever since she'd asked to come back to his room – they couldn't do anything in hers; even if he had gone in Nanapa and Yasa could walk in at any minute, but here… it was totally private. He was_ terrified_! Why? It wasn't like he'd never had sex before… but he'd done it with girls of his own race, or girls on planets he'd purged; girls he'd killed afterwards or left to die alone. Since leaving his home planet over twenty years ago he'd never done it with a girl he actually _liked_, or with one he'd see again the next day. Or, come to think of it… one that actually _wanted_ to without being paid. That didn't matter though. He'd never been nervous before because the girls had never meant anything to him; they were just a piece of eye candy he was going to kill anyway and their opinion counted for nothing, even if they thought he was bad at it. This girl was different though… He liked Raidisha. He was _dating_ Raidisha, and he wanted it to stay that way. So… he kind of had to do a good job.  
>"You don't want to?" Raidisha looked at him in surprise, almost insulted by his resistance.<br>"No! It's not that!" Dodoria insisted. "It's just…" his face darkened. "Well…"  
>"Oh! I get it." Raidisha grinned. "You think I'm out of your league."<p>

_**Bingo**_. He'd just hit a new low. Dodoria's face darkened; how the hell was he supposed to answer that? What was he meant to do, admit she was right? Or pretend he was actually out of _her_ league, in which case she would punch him, break his jaw, dump him on the spot and then storm out incredibly pissed off, leaving Dodoria alone with his hand and a box of tissues. Either way, he lost.  
>"Uh…" Dodoria uttered, trying to formulate a response. Maybe he should just flatter her… He looked at Raidisha. "Well… you're so beautiful." he said.<br>"I know." Raidisha nodded, grinning. "And you're fat, bald and spikey. I can totally see why you're nervous."  
>"¬_¬ You know, on my home planet I'm actually pretty hot." Dodoria growled, annoyed by her remark. How <em>dare<em> she speak to him like that! It wasn't true anyway – on his home planet he'd be considered gorgeous! "Girls over there like big guys."  
>"Is that why you're overweight?"<br>"Well… that's more of a coincidence…" Dodoria mumbled. "But still!" he glared at Raidisha. "It's only alien girls that think I'm ugly! If I was on my home planet the girls would be all over me!"  
>"Well…" Raidisha's eyes twinkled as she approached him, leaning her body against his. "I'm all over you now." She giggled, her warm breath making the skin on Dodoria's neck tingle. He swallowed.<br>"If you think I'm so gross… then why did you go out with me?" he frowned. Dammit. He understood now. She really was a gold digger! He should've known… she'd been all over Frieza when she first arrived here just for his wallet; it was no surprise that she'd jumped at the chance to spend some of Dodoria's cash. The _bitch_! He should kill her right now!  
>"Well… it was kind of a payback."<br>"Huh?"

Dodoria stared at Raidisha in confusion, stunned by her reply. Payback?  
>"Payback for what?" he asked.<br>"For when I woke up in your bed." Raidisha answered.  
>"Wait – hold on!" Dodoria argued. "<em>I<em> didn't put you there! Frikiza and King Vegeta did that as a prank – to get back at _you_ for pissing them off!"  
>"I know, but you asked for my number right away, didn't you?" Raidisha replied.<br>"Well… yeah. You were cute." Dodoria shrugged, blushing a little. Was she really going to hate him for thinking she was attractive? What a weird girl!  
>"Exactly!" Raidisha frowned, folding her arms. "As soon as guys see me they wanna get into my pants, so I agreed to go out with you and then when you hit on me I was gonna blow your balls off and tell you where to go!"<br>"Well… why didn't you?" Dodoria sweat-dropped, his eyes widening. This was bizarre… so she was telling him he only got a first date because she wanted to destroy his manhood? Wow…  
>"Because you never hit on me!" Raidisha insisted. She looked into his eyes, unfolding her arms. "You spent the whole night being a perfect gentleman, you didn't try to bring me back to your place and when you dropped me off you didn't invite yourself in. nobody ever treated me like that before, they always try to get into my pants as soon as they see me." She blushed. "You were actually nice – that's why I decided to meet you again; I was sure you were gonna try to take advantage on the second date." She blushed a little, lowering her eyes. "But… you were nice again." She looked at him. "You wouldn't have even brought me here tonight if I hadn't asked you first, right? You're like the first guy that's ever treated me with respect!"<br>"Oh… really?" Dodoria blinked. Wow… he'd had no idea! So… he'd actually _earned_ her affections? That was great! It meant he could totally screw up this night and she'd still like him anyway! _Bonus_!  
>"Yeah!" Raidisha beamed. "So… then I started to like you, and now I think you're pretty cute."<br>"Really?" Dodoria blushed again. Raidisha nodded, smiling.  
>"Actually… now I think you're sexy. Remember those guys that tried to grab me on our third date? You totally kicked their asses!"<br>"Yeah well, they were jackasses." Dodoria growled. "You were with me!"  
>"Right!" Raidisha grinned. "I like strong guys, especially when they try to take care of me – I bet you'll stick around even after I put out, right?"<br>"Uh – y-yeah! Of course." Dodoria choked, a little taken aback. Whoa… it never ceased to amaze him how forward Raidisha was!  
>"Okay." Raidisha smirked at him darkly, her fingers digging into the bed sheets. "So what are we waiting for?"<br>"Wha –"  
>"Dodo…" Raidisha uttered softly. "I want you."<br>"Whoa!"

Dodoria's eyes widened as Raidisha pushed him onto his back, climbing on top of him. She locked her lips onto his and kissed him passionately, forcing her tongue past her lips and she clasped his hands into hers. Dodoria's heart raced. What the hell was happening here! He was still trying to comprehend what she'd just been saying. Okay okay, one more time – so she'd fallen for him because of how he'd treated her, and it had made her attracted to him… wow. He really **did** have her! He could never get alien girls to actually _like_ him! She didn't even charge! So wait, what was he doing screwing around? She wanted him – and she'd want him no matter how he looked or how great he was, so what the hell did he have to worry about! Dodoria closed his eyes and clasped his hands around her body, extending his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. He ran it along her teeth and gums, rubbing it against her tongue and listening blissfully to the moans that escaped Raidisha's throat. He ran his hands down her waist and settled them on her ass, squeezing her flesh and smirking at the small yelps that came from her mouth as he pinched her a little too hard. He then rolled her over onto her back and lay on top of her, kissing and biting at her throat.  
>"Mm…" Raidisha moaned in satisfaction at the attention he was giving her skin. Dodoria nipped at her throat again and gave her one firm kiss before he sat up to look down at her body. Raidisha stared back up at him as his eyes examined her, a look of wicked mischief in her eyes. She grabbed hold of her armour strap and pulled her left arm out from under it, shooting Dodoria a flirtatious look as she raised her arms above her head. Dodoria swallowed. God. This was it. He was about to see Raidisha naked.<br>"Come on, Big Man." Raidisha smirked as her patience dwindled.  
>"Big Man?" Dodoria laughed a little.<p>

Following her lead Dodoria grabbed the bottom of Raidisha's armour and pulled it up over her head. She wore nothing under it except a black strapless sports bra that clung tightly to her skin, covering the giant breasts that lay underneath. Dodoria swallowed again and reached down to her feet. Raidisha giggled as he removed her boots before her bra, somewhat flattered by his hesitation. He was so sweet… Dodoria pulled himself back a little to look down at her body. She was slim and well-toned; slightly muscular, but still feminine. _Beautiful_. He placed his hand down on her midsection, just under her bra and trailed his fingers down her body, savouring the feel of her soft stomach.  
>"Dodo…" Raidisha uttered softly, unwrapping her tail from around her waist. "I'm waiting." She shot him another wicked glance and he smirked back, throwing his head down onto her flesh. He smiled at Raidisha's giggling as he kissed his way down her stomach and back up again, settling underneath her bra. As he began fiddling with her bra strap he kissed his way up her body, along her chest and neck until he reached her lips and locked her into another tongue embrace.<p>

There! He unhooked her bra and tore the piece off, not rushing to end the kiss. After a long moment he gently pulled away and traced his mouth back down to her large breasts. He smiled again at the sound of Raidisha's soft moan as he began sucking at her right nipple, massaging each of her breasts with his hands. They felt so soft, so smooth… and so squishy! Dodoria pressed his face into her chest, enjoying the feeling of her soft flesh against his cheeks. Raidisha giggled as she looked down at him and stroked the back of his head, enjoying the attention.  
>"Your turn." She said.<br>"Hm?" Dodoria raised his head to look at her.  
>"I'm not the only one being naked!" Raidisha frowned.<br>"Oh… right." Dodoria blushed. This was the moment he'd been dreading. Getting his own clothes off. He grabbed the bottom of his armour nervously, half expecting her to be sick when he took it off. Beautiful alien girls never seemed to like big guys.

Raidisha sat up and placed her hands on his, encouraging him to remove the piece.  
>"Do it!" Raidisha demanded. Dodoria laughed a little, soothed by her enthusiasm.<br>"Yes Ma'am." He smirked at her and lifted off his armour. He looked at Raidisha and placed his arms around her waist, waiting for his reaction. Raidisha looked Dodoria up and down, blushing a little. His deep fuchsia skin was completely smooth, save for a few cuts here and there from battling. He was big, but she didn't care. It made him look cuddly – actually she had a strong urge to touch him. His skin glistened slightly under the light, moistened by a light nervous sweat. It made him… glow. Raidisha placed a hand on his chest and traced it slowly down his body as she closed her eyes and leant in to kiss him again, holding her free arm across his back. Dodoria's heart raced as her hand firmly trailed down his body; he squeezed her hips and began to roughly massage her as her hand went lower, down his chest and along his stomach, his grip on her tightening as she lowered her touch. Raidisha choked, flinching a little as his grip became painful when her hand reached his pants. Dodoria softened his grip instantly, pulling away to look at her apologetically.  
>"Sorry." He said.<br>"Don't worry." Raidisha smirked a little. "It felt good. Do it again."

Dodoria smirked at her, his heart skipping with excitement as he grabbed her flesh and started rubbing her hard, tugging at her skin and digging his fingers deep into her nerves.  
>"Mm…" Raidisha moaned and pushed him onto his back. Dodoria looked up at her in slight confusion as she towered over him, climbing onto his stomach. "I think I like your body." Raidisha giggled, rubbing herself against his skin. Dodoria closed his eyes and let out a low moan. God, he couldn't believe she was doing that… it felt so good! He opened his eyes when he felt her weight lift off him and watched as she positioned herself in front of his pants. Raidisha didn't look at him; she held her focus on his boots as she took them off and threw them towards her clothes on the floor and moved her hands to the top of his pants.<br>"Uh… didn't you go first last time?" Dodoria half joked.  
>"Well now it's your turn!" Raidisha frowned. Dodoria laughed a little, holding back his nerves as she removed his trousers and looked down at his black underwear. Raidisha blushed excitedly, admiring the large bulge she saw in front of her. Dodoria gulped as she lowered her hand down onto the bulge and slowly started to massage it, pressing her hand down against his member.<br>"O-Oh…" Dodoria groaned breathlessly as he closed his eyes, indulging in the feeling of her hand against him. God it was so long since a girl had done this… and _willingly_!  
>"Dodo…" Raidisha uttered. "Uh… it might hurt." Dodoria opened his eyes to look at her; her face was scarlet. He couldn't believe how much she was blushing! He had no idea she was so shy… how <em>cute<em>!  
>"Do you want to stop?" Dodoria asked her, praying that she would say no.<br>"Of course not!" Raidisha protested. Dodoria sighed inwardly, relieved that they were going to carry on. This felt unbelievable… and he'd been _dying_ to do this ever since he'd first laid eyes on her! "I like pain."  
>"Oh…" Dodoria blushed a little as he looked at her. "Well… in that case, I'll try to hurt you."<br>"Thanks." Raidisha giggled. She took hold of the top of his boxers and pulled them down to reveal his large, throbbing member. "Wow…" she uttered as she stared down at it. "Dodo…"  
>"Uh… is it… is it big enough for you?" Dodoria asked nervously, unsure of how he compared to a saiyan man.<br>"Mm-hm!" Raidisha beamed, her eyes twinkling with lust. "I just need to see if it tastes okay."  
>"What?"<p>

Dodoria's eyes widened as Raidisha lowered her head onto his member.  
>"Oh… wow." He choked, closing his eyes. "Rai…" He bit his bottom lip as she wrapped her mouth around his length and slowly ran her lips up and down his shaft, lapping up every inch of it with her tongue as she did so. "Uh-huh…" Dodoria moaned. God that felt good. He reached down to touch Raidisha's hair and slowly began to massage her head with both hands as she pleasured him, listening carefully to her grateful purrs. He breathed slowly, trying his best to contain himself under the warmth of Raidisha's mouth. He thrust his hips slowly into her, gently pushing her head onto his length as he continued to massage her scalp. "Yeah… that's it." He panted. "Good girl…" Dodoria let out a long, deep sigh and opened his eyes again as Raidisha slowly drew her lips off his cock, trailing her warm tongue up his entire length.<br>"Mm-hm." She looked at him lustfully again, her eyes twinkling with excitement as she licked her lips. "Tastes good."  
>"I wonder how you taste." Dodoria smirked. Raidisha threw herself back onto her hands and half lay down with her legs open.<br>"Come and find out!" she challenged, giggling excitedly.

He didn't need to be asked twice. Dodoria got up onto all fours and sank his head down onto her crotch, grabbing her stringy underwear with his teeth. Raidisha giggled as he pulled it off her legs, his lips brushing against her skin as he did so. He quickly discarded her underwear and tossed it over to the other clothes. He stared down at her body. God she was beautiful… and so ripe! Dodoria was almost drooling when he sank his lips down onto her clit and began sucking at it, rapidly fondling it with his tongue.  
>"<em>Hss<em>!" Raidisha hissed loudly, digging her fingernails into the bed as he sucked her. "Mmm…" She closed her eyes and placed her hands on Dodoria's head, pushing him against her entrance. Dodoria smirked at the sound of her moans and trailed his hands up to her buttocks, firmly squeezing her flesh as she whimpered above him. She tasted so sweet, so fruity!

Raidisha opened her eyes to stare down at him; her lips formed into a warm smile as she watched his tongue lap at her opening. She ran a hand along the top of his head, trailing her finger along his spikes and stroking his forehead.  
>"Mm…" Dodoria purred into her entrance, enjoying the attention. Raidisha closed her eyes again and lay down fully, opening her legs a little more to allow him better access to her body. Dodoria placed his hands on her thighs and caressed her flesh as he extended his tongue into her opening.<br>"Ooo…" Raidisha moaned as his warm tongue entered her. "Dodo…"  
>"Mm…" Dodoria moaned back and slowly pulled his tongue out of her, raising his lips from her entrance. He sat up over her and looked down at her softening body as he licked his lips, moving his eyes up to her face. "Tasty." He winked.<p>

Raidisha laughed a little, causing Dodoria to smile softly. He placed his hand on her cheek and trailed his finger down to her lips, smirking slightly when she began to suck on him.  
>"Are you sure you want me to hurt you?" Dodoria asked softly. Raidisha nodded.<br>"Mm-hm!" she replied. "Do it."  
>"Alright."<p>

Dodoria gripped her thighs in his hands and raised Raidisha's entrance up to the tip of his penis; slowly, keeping a firm grip on her thighs he began to enter her.  
>"<em>Hss<em>!" Raidisha hissed again, flinching slightly and closing her eyes as he slid his wide penis into her entrance. "Mmm…" she moaned loudly and reached for his thighs, pulling him towards her.  
>"Oh yeah…" Dodoria closed his eyes as he felt her warm vagina encase his member, sending a wave of heat up his spine. He rocked his hips forward slowly, careful not to hurt her too much.<br>"Harder…" Raidisha softly uttered. She opened her eyes and threw herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dodoria placed his hands on her back to support her and looked deeply into her eyes, completely silent. She was so beautiful… He kissed her again, massaging her back firmly and smiling at the sound of her satisfied moans. Dodoria began to rock his hips, pushing himself deeper into her as she pushed her weight down onto his length.  
>"Oh Raidisha…" Dodoria gasped, nestling his head in her breasts.<p>

Raidisha bit her lip and let out a soft whimper as he pierced through her chamber; he felt so amazing. His length pummelled into her sharply, he was so big it hurt to have him inside and she adored the pain; it just reminded her of how big he was. How _powerful_. His firm calloused hands held her strongly, his coarse lips grazed roughly against her skin, his large soft body pushed against hers… it surprised her how much she wanted him; she'd never felt such desire in her entire life. Her entire body was _burning_ for him! Raidisha dug her fingers into his waist eagerly, kneading his flesh as she began to thrust onto him harder, begging him to follow.  
>"Mmg!" Dodoria let out a loud grunt and raised his head from her breasts, closing his eyes as he slammed into her harder. He tightened his grip on her back and crushed her body against his, pushing her into his flesh and using his thighs to raise her hips slightly as he ploughed into her entrance, hitting every one of her nerves.<br>"_Ooo_!" Raidisha let out a loud moan as his thrusts grew more intense. God, he knew just where to hit her! She roughly massaged his skin; it was all she could do as he held her so tightly, she could barely move and didn't stand a chance of escaping from his grasp. It turned her own how much he was trapping her, how he was so much stronger than she… With a desperate urge to satisfy her lover Raidisha sank her teeth into Dodoria's neck and listened in bliss to his grateful cries. She massaged him harder, grabbing at every inch of his flesh as she fiercely bit and sucked at his neck and shoulders.  
>"Oh yeah!" Dodoria cried, ruthlessly slamming into her. "That's good, Rai!" He moved a hand down to grab her ass as she worked her magic on his body, making every last part of him tingle with excitement. He groped her ass firmly, exploring every bit of her flesh with his hand.<br>"Mm!" Raidisha moaned as he pulled at her, sending short, sharp waves of welcome pain through her skin. She yelped a little as he spanked her harshly, leaving her skin throbbing but burning for more. God, it felt so good when he hurt her! She'd never felt like this before; she'd never been dominated so much in her entire life. Usually she was the one doing all the work, or at least half of it, and she thought she liked it that way. She usually loved to be in charge, but this… this was something else. She loved the fact that he was restraining her; she loved the fact that she couldn't move under his powerful hands; she loved the fact that she was trapped against his giant body; she loved that he was pummelling himself into her and she had to take it, unable to change position or break away; she loved that he was sending waves of fire through her flesh as he tugged mercilessly at her skin and indulged himself in her body. She was his and his only, and God was he letting her know!

Dodoria panted loudly as he thrust deeper into her depths, his eyes closed and his mouth open. He couldn't get over how good she felt; his erect penis throbbed with excitement as he moved it in and out of her warm, tight depths. He felt her vaginal muscles clasp around him, making him even more excited and sending wave after wave of pleasure up his spine. He moaned loudly at the feeling of her large soft breasts crushing against his chest, her tender lips kissing and sucking at his neck, her sharp teeth piercing his skin and sending waves of electricity through his flesh, her talented hands roughly massaging every inch of him, her firm buttocks throbbing under his palm as he spanked her ruthlessly and her tail… Dodoria ran his hand along Raidisha's tail, enjoying the softness of its fur against his calloused skin.  
>"<em>Mmm<em>…" His eyebrows rose at the sound of Raidisha's low moan. "That's good…" she purred. Dodoria smirked. Really? That was interesting…

Dodoria tightened his grip on her tail and ran his hand up and down it firmly, steadily picking up the pace. "Oh, Dodoria!" Raidisha cried as the movements send a series of warm sensations up her spine and down onto her clit, making it feel even better when his large manhood pushed onto her nerves. God he knew just how to fuck her! Raidisha screamed in pleasure as his length fired up her abdomen and her tail buzzed with warmth, sending her into a white haven. She attempted to move her hips a little to push her tail further towards him in a desperate attempt to be touched more but Dodoria stopped her, forcing his forearm down onto the bottom of her spine and digging his spikes deep into her flesh.  
>"Hey!" he scolded. Dodoria moved his eyes down to meet hers, flashing her a wicked smirk. "I didn't say you could move!" Raidisha smirked back, blushing at his authoritative tone. He was so demanding! What a <em>man<em>!  
>"Sorry." She shyly giggled and kissed his cheek; her lips were captured by his as she did so and he pulled her into another deep tongue kiss.<p>

As he kissed her Dodoria continued fondling her tail, listening closely to her moans as he changed the position and firmness of his hand. He figured out what she liked best and positioned his hand close to the base of his tail, running it rapidly up and down the area and firmly pressing down on her limb.  
>"<em>Ooo<em>!" Raidisha whimpered. "Dodo…" She buried her face in his shoulder, whimpering in pleasure as a series of warm shivers ran up her spine. She widened her legs a little to encourage him deeper into her depths and Dodoria obeyed, picking up the speed and slamming himself into her, pressing down on the bottom of her spine with his free hand to crush her onto him. "Oh… oh fuck!" Raidisha cried. God this was good! It was _so_ good! She had to move! She couldn't let him to everything – she _needed_ to rock herself on him, to ride him into climax. She tried desperately to raise herself up but he continued to hold her down, forcing all of his strength onto her. "Dodo, please…" Raidisha begged.  
>"Uh…" Dodoria grunted slightly as he continued to thrust into her, barely aware of what she was saying as his own pleasure grew. "Go… go on then, Rai!" he panted. He grabbed her hips firmly with both hands, allowing her to sit up and thrust herself onto him as he continued to pound into her. "Oh…" he choked desperately, slamming his head into her breasts as she thrust herself onto him, digging her nails into his shoulders.<br>"Oh! Dodo!" Raidisha gasped as he sent wave after wave of hard, brutal energy up her spine. God he was amazing! She couldn't keep up with him – even with the freedom to move she was powerless against his strength and girth. He raced in and out of her forcefully, sending violent waves of ki through her body and soul, satisfying her and torturing her in every part of her body. "Mmm…" Raidisha closed her eyes, pinching wildly at his soft flesh as she struggling to contain herself. Shit this was unbearable! She didn't want it to stop but she could hardly take it anymore, he was so powerful…  
>"Ugh…" Dodoria choked. "Oh, Rai…" he could feel her satisfaction growing; her body grew warmer and warmer around him and it only served to turn him on. Her vaginal walls encased themselves around his penis, crushing against the shaft as he battled to move between them. His entire body felt warm; all he knew at this moment was heaven and all he cared about was fucking the hell out of his gorgeous saiyan girlfriend.<br>"D-Dodo…" Raidisha's whimpering cries were enough to send him over the edge. With one final scream Dodoria spilt his seed inside her, causing Raidisha to cry out and erupt into her own orgasm. She gripped his shoulders as she climaxed, digging her nails into him so firmly that she started to draw blood.  
>"Oh…" Dodoria panted, his eyelid fluttering as he struggling to stay out of the daze his climax had thrown him into. It had been so long since he'd had sex like that… in fact, he couldn't even remember the last time… she was so eager, so willing. He'd found his soul mate! Christ, he wanted to spend <em>forever<em> with this girl!

Dodoria opened his eyes to look at Raidisha, and smirked a little. Her cheeks were red and she was panting steadily, completely worn out by his monstrous thrusting. He placed his arms across her back again and pulled her into a hug, kissing her softly on the forehead.  
>"Was that alright…?" Dodoria purred, closing her eyes.<br>"Mm-hm…" Raidisha settled her head against him, comforted by the cushiness of his body. She trailed her finger slowly up his spine, causing him to moan softly. "That was good…" she said, her cheeks still a little red from the warmth and total satisfaction she was still feeling.  
>"Good." Dodoria smiled. He opened his eyes and raised her chin to look at her. Raidisha smiled back and he kissed her, petting her hair with his hand. "Mm…" Dodoria released her from his grip and lay on his side, joined by Raidisha. "You wanna do this again sometime?" he smiled.<br>"Totally!" Raidisha grinned and curled up against him, giggling as he placed an arm around her. Dodoria chuckled slightly at her response and closed his eyes, his entire body relaxing. This was good… this was nice.  
>"Dodoria…" Raidisha began, her tone softening.<br>"Mm?" Dodoria replied.  
>"Don't think this is weird…" she said. "But… I think I love you."<br>"…" Dodoria's eyes widened. He moved back a little and stared down at her in shock. What the _hell_?  
>"It's probably just a moment thing." Raidisha shrugged. "Don't get freaked out."<br>"I… I'm not." Dodoria stammered. "Uh… it's just…" he blushed. Oh God… Raidisha loved him. His heart started to race. She _loved_ him! "I think I love you too." He spluttered out a response before he even had a chance to think about it. Oh_ God_ Raidisha loved him!  
>"Oh, okay!" Raidisha grinned. "So it's not just me then."<br>"No… not at all!" Dodoria protested. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, kissing her. "I love you!"  
>"Okay." Raidisha giggled. She settled back down against him, closing her eyes. "I'm glad we're on the same level."<br>"Me too." Dodoria beamed, pulling her into a tight hug as he too closed his eyes, his heart buzzing with excitement. This was the best day _ever_!

The two lay there in silence for a moment, half dozing off into sleep. Dodoria smiled to himself as his heart beat excitedly, still thrilled that she'd just said that. This was it! This was the moment!  
>"Uh… Raidisha," he began.<br>"Yeah?" she asked.  
>"… Will you marry me?"<br>"… That's definitely too soon."  
>"Right." Dodoria blushed deeply, his face falling a little in embarrassment. "Sorry."<br>"It's okay. Goodnight."  
>"Uh… Night." Dodoria reached for a pillow and placed it under her head, wondering how long he should wait before he asked her again.<p> 


End file.
